Remembrance
by Termony
Summary: Looking back into his past, what does Shinn feels about his future and his yet-to-born child?


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny.

* * *

_"When we were young, we thought what we perceive is the only reality."_

-oOo-

"Shinn, do you want to come in yet? It's getting a little chilly outside," Luna said behind me.

I turned around, and saw her smiling with her big belly.

"You should be resting," I said gently, soothing her.

She giggled. "That tickles."

I smiled. "I'm just thinking about Rey."

"Shinn..." she covered a side of my face with her warm palm. "Sometimes, that's just how it is. He had his own path, just like how Meyrin did. Is it wrong? Is it right? We don't know."

I touched the back of her hand. "We really don't know..."

I pulled her slightly forward, and hugged her.

After a while, I said, "Let's go in."

-oOo-

After I put Luna in bed, I went to the living room with my laptop. I sat down, and began typing.

_It's been a while. For some odd reason, I've been thinking about Rey. Maybe it's because we'll have a newborn soon, or maybe it's just the odd uncertainty I felt for this peace._

_How long since we last saw one another? Ten, eleven years? It's been some time. _

_As a father, what sort of future am I giving our son?_

_Sometimes, I would remember what Rey said, "_I'm a clone."

_That shock, would it be passed down to the next generation as well? To be aware of reality. To live in an established reality. What is there to think of? What is there to be learnt? Are we walking down the right path?_

_I...-_I paused-_don't know._

-oOo-

"Children, we are very happy to say that we have invited an ace pilot from the ZAFT military to join us today, to remember the past, and head onto the future, where you and I are part in," said the principal who greeted me earlier.

She was a passionate person. I guess I could tell by the way she speaks.

This year, I accepted the offer to give talks about my experience in war to schoolchildren. At first, I was quite uncomfortable with the idea of sharing what I saw at the war. I was still uncertain, but what would Rey say?

What would I say to myself years later?

Before I talked, I cleared my throat.

"Nice meeting you all, I am very honoured in giving this talk today to you..."

-oOo-

At night, after Luna was asleep, I went to the living room with my laptop again.

_As I gave my speech, I kept on wondering... why I was there, and why you were here. You and that chairman was so passionate in that future. That passion...I had it, too._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_I screamed._

_The emotion that entailed the scream was my motivation._

_Everyone was fighting for a reason to live. We all are, yet for some reason lately, I am not._

_Luna is about to give birth soon. It's dangerous._

_We have not thought of a name for our baby yet. We know his sex a few weeks ago._

_And... I wish I can just phone you and have you hang over at our house._

_I really wish for that._

I laid back on the sofa. I saw Rey sitting in front of me. He lift his lips.

I smiled back.

-oOo-

"Luna, don't worry," I softly spoke to her. "You'll be fine."

She nodded. She was sweating in pain. She was about to give birth.

As the baby was coming, she screamed and held my hand tightly. For a little while, I had not been concentrating so hard, anticipating so strongly.

When the baby's first cry came out, I thought I was dreaming.

"Luna, look at him!" I looked at her, and she was nearly passing out.

She gave me a weak smile. I hugged her, and said, "Thank you. Thank you for making me a father."

After she took a nap, we talked.

She said, "I've been thinking... don't you think our baby can be called Rey?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Rey is a strong person. He never backed down from any challenge, so I thought... it'd be suitable. Don't you think?"

I shook my hand, smiling. "No, we don't want him to be Rey. Certainly, we need to remember the past, but only not to repent our mistakes again. Let's call him Asu."

"And like me, Asurey," she gently voiced.

I chuckled.

"Asurey Asuka."

_Creating a tomorrow based on our past._

_Always remember._

_Even if there were another reality, we won't forget where we stand._

* * *

A/N: Yay, I finished another story. Just about a month before November 11th. It means something to me I guess. Anyway, please review. To those who have read my previous stories, do you think my writing has changed? Anyway, always cheers! :)


End file.
